Businesses typically store, transport, and sell their products in various types of containers. Thin, lightweight packaging is popular because its thin walls minimize package sizes and lightweight material minimizes the combined weight of the package and product. At the point of purchase (e.g., in a retail store), individual products are usually sold in individual packaging. A handle is a convenient way of transporting such a package by enabling a purchaser to carry the package with one hand. Typically, handles extend from a package and provide a convenient grip for a person carrying the package. However, handles that extend from packages can be obstructive projections on the outside of such packages that increase the package outer profile, thereby requiring more space. Obstructions can give a package a shape that reduces the quantity of packages that can be stored if storage space is limited.
Thus, there is a need for a package that includes a handle that can be collapsed parallel with the package so that the handle is not obtrusive, but which is easily extendable from the package for conveniently carrying the package.